Nada me queda sin ti
by Comemeelcepalo
Summary: Charlie Weasley comienza a recordar un día pasado en Hogwarts. Uno en concreto. Tal vez nunca debió irse tan lejos a estudiar dragones y abandonar al que fue su único amor en la vida. Pero ahora es tarde, ha pasado un tiempo desde que en el castillo se debatiese la gran batalla y él perdiese algo más que su cordura.


_Nada me queda sin ti. Charlie Weasley._

_Tonks estaba sentada en un escalón del pasillo de la tercera planta del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. De sus orejas salían los cables de los auriculares del walkman muggle que le había regalado su padre por su cumpleaños. Una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Tras ella, mirándola en silencio, se hallaba Charlie Weasley. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que él la observaba, hasta que se levantó, limpió las lagrimas y se giró. Se lo encontró de frente. No dijo nada, acababan de discutir hacía apenas media hora, ella había salido corriendo del gran comedor y él la había seguido, pero eso ella no lo sabía. No hubo palabras, los cascos de Tonks seguían sonando en sus oídos, era su canción, la canción con la que se besaron la primera vez. Charlie, con el rostro serio se acerco a ella, decidido, le quitó los cascos de los orejas y los desconecto del walkman, dejando que sonase por los altavoces, con la voz del vocalista muy distorsionada._

_-Mi corazón, que te envenena, vena por vena, hasta matar…_

_La canción, que ambos se sabían de memoria seguía sonando mientras Charlie dejaba caer los cascos y acariciaba la cara de Tonks, limpiándole las lagrimas._

_-Y creo que muero, te espero y estas tan lejos, yo me desespero y tu no estas._

_Ambos se miraban a los ojos, sonreían sin mover la boca, se pedían disculpas por ser tan críos sin pronunciar palabra._

_-Sigo llorando y tu, que dices que te vas, se apagará la luz, solo quiero llorar._

_Habían empezado a bailar sin darse cuenta, todos estaban en el gran comedor, cenando, por lo que no les importaba que nadie les pillase. Charlie agarraba a Tonks de la cintura._

_- Nada me queda sin ti_

_- Sin ti._

_El vocalista del grupo y Charlie lo habían cantado a la vez. La mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Tonks se había deslizado a su cuello, lo había sujetado para acercarse y besarla en los labios, mientras seguían bailando lentamente._

Pero eso había pasado hacía demasiado tiempo. Ya no se volvería a repetir. Charlie había decidido ir a estudiar a Rumania y Tonks se había vuelto a enamorar. Y ahí estaba él: de pie, con una gran sudadera granate de lana con una gran C bordada en el centro, un regalo de navidad hecho por la señora Weasley, un gorro de lana desgastado, unos vaqueros viejos. Sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera ocultaban la incomodidad, el miedo y la desesperación que sentía. Delante suya, había dos lapidas, se encontraba en el cementerio del valle de Godric's. En la lapida de la izquierda rezaba la inscripción de: Remus John Lupin. (10 de marzo de 1960 - 2 de mayo de 1998) "Murió por salvar la vida de la mujer de su vida y para crear un mundo mejor para su hijo".

Al lado de esa lapida había otra. Le dolía leerlo. No quería. Ya no podía ni aguantar las lagrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras leía la lapida, de la que sabia perfectamente la inscripción: Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks (1 de noviembre de 1973 - 2 de mayo de 1998) "Vivió para crear una vida mejor a su esposo y murió por salvar la vida de su hijo".

Y ya nada le impedía derrumbarse. Tumbado en el suelo, sobre donde se supone que reposaba su cadáver, a metros de distancia bajo el suelo, lloraba y se culpaba. "No debí dejarte escapar" se repetía una y otra vez, ya nada podría hacer que volviese a ver sus preciosos ojos azules, ver su color de pelo rosa cuando estaba feliz. Ya no. Estaba muerta. Y ni siquiera había estado con ella para decirle un último adiós. "Te amo siempre, amor" solo eso habría sido suficiente. Estaba seguro de que ella no habría necesitado más. Pero él necesitaba más. Necesitaba estrecharla entre sus brazos. Necesitaba meterla contra su pecho. Necesitaba mirarla a los ojos. Se sentía impotente. Odiaba esa sensación.

El tiempo había pasado y él se había quedado dormido sobre su tumba. Cuando se despertó le vino a la cabeza esa canción.

-Sigo llorando y tú, que dices que te vas, se apagará la luz y nunca volverá.

Se iba levantando como podía, mientras cantaba en susurros la canción, como si ella pudiese escucharla. Sus lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, y no parecía que fueran a parar nunca.

- Yo me he quedado aquí, solo quiero llorar…

Y seguía cantando mientras se sacudía la tierra de la ropa.

-Nada me queda sin ti.

Eso último lo dijo más alto, ya no lo cantaba. Miró por última vez la lapida y el sitio donde debía yacer la mujer de su vida y sin más se fue del lugar.


End file.
